yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hürriyet Şiiri - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
*http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=2210640881208873937&hl=tr# }} 4'lü iki beyitin tablo sunumu | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| -İki gün sonra- Beyaz entârisiyle kar gibi kız, Sanki Cennet´ten inme zâde-i hûr· Ya seher pâredir ki perrandır Dûş-i nâzında bir sehâbe-i nûr. Kuşanıp bir nitâk-ı hürriyyet Geziyor hâk-dânı dûrâ-dûr! Hâle-dâr eyleyince bedri şafak Bu kadar dil-nişîn olur ancak. Ya şu oğlan, şu tostopaç afacan Ki fezâlargelir sürûruna dar; Taşıyor sanki sığmıyor kabına... Kendisinden büyük de bayrağı var! Geçti mâzî denen o devr-i melâl, Haydi feth et: Senindir istikbâl. Koşuyor el ele venniş iki kardeş; birinin Yaşı beş yoksa da, var altı kadar dîgerinin. Bakıyor arkalarından dayanıp değneğine Hayli düşkün bir adam: -Kız o ne? Düştün mü yine! Sana bin kerre dedim koşma, yavaş git, yaramaz! Haydi kalk ağlama... Söz dinlesen olmaz mı biraz? Silkiver üstünü, Ahmed, bakıver ağlamasın. Ağlamam ağababa... Artık yetişir, oynamayın. Söktü baktım ki hemen bir alay eftâl öteden, O nasıl mevkib-i şradî, o ne âlem, görsen! Her çocuk bir kocaman bayrak edinmiş, geliyor; " Yaşasın!" sesleri ef lâke kadar yükseliyor: Görerek yapma değil hem, ne tabî?ı etvâr! Şu yumurcaklara bak: Sanki ezelden ahrâr! -Bağırın haydi çocuklar... -Yaşasın hürriyyet! Derken alkış geliyor; sonra da nevbet nevbet, Ya Vatan Şarkısı, yahut ona benzer bir şey Okunup her köşe çın çın ötüyor... Hey gidi hey! Bir mezarlık gibi dalgın yatıyorken daha dün, Şu sokaklarda bugün dalgalanan rûhu görün! -Biz de gitsek azıcık, ağababa, olmaz mı? -Gidin. Çok koşup terlemeyin ha!Amanın dikkat edin. İki kardeş dalarak lücce-i etfâle hemen, İki dürdâne-i ismet gibi yüzmekte iken; Bakarak akalarından bu güzel yavruların, Döndü birdenbire sîmâsı, duran ihtiyarın. Ne için ağladı? Bilmem. Şunu duydum yalınız: Ah bir kerre gelip görse Yemen´den babânız! | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| iki gun sonra- Beyaz entarisiyle kar gibi kız, Sanki Cennet'ten inme huri kızı; Seherin bir parçası gibi uçmakta Işıktan bir bulut nazlı omuzlarında. Kuşanıp hürriyet kuşağını Geziyor durmaksızın dünyayı! Ayı hâleleyince şafak Bu kadar gönül alıcı olur ancak. Ya şu oğlan, şu tostopaç afacan Ki gökler sevincine gelir dar; Taşıyor sanki sığmıyor kabına... Kendisinden büyük de bayrağı var! Geçti mazi denen o sıkıntılı devir, Haydi feth et: Gelecek senindir! Koşuyor el ele vermiş iki kardeş; birinin Yaşı beş yoksa da, var altı kadar diğerinin. Bakıyor arkalarından dayanıp değneğine Hayli düşkün bir adam: --Kız o ne? Düştün mü yine! Sana bin kere dedim koşma, yavaş git, yaramaz! Haydi kalk ağlama... Söz dinlesen olmaz mı biraz? Silkiver üstünü, Ahmet, bakıver ağlamasın. Ağlamam ağababa... -Artık yetişir, oynamayın. Söktü baktım ki hemen bir alay çocuk öteden, O nasıl sevinç alayı, o ne âlem, görsen! Her çocuk bir kocaman bayrak edinmiş, geliyor; " Yaşasın!" sesleri göklere kadar yükseliyor. Görerek yapma değil hem, ne tabii tavırlar! Şu yumurcaklara bak: Senki ezelden hürriyetçiler! -Bağırın haydi çocuklar... -Yaşasın hürriyet! Derken alkış geliyor, sonra da nöbet nöbet, Ya Vatan Şarkısı, yahut ona benzer bir şey Okunup her köşe çın çm ötüyor... Hey gidi hey! Bir mezarlık gibi dalgın yatıyorken daha dün, Şu sokaklarda bugün dalgalanan ruhu görün! Biz de gitsek azıcık, ağababa, olmaz mı? -Gidin. Çok koşup terlemeyin ha! Amanın dikkat edin. îki kardeş dalarak çocuk deryasına hemen, İki iffet incisi gibi yüzmekte iken; Bakarak arkalarından bu güzel yavruların, Peğişti birdenbire yüzü, duran ihtiyarın. Ne için ağladı? Bilmem. Şunu duydum yalınız: -Ah bir kere gelip görse Yemen'den babanız | style="width: 150px; vertical-align: top"| -Two days Later- With her white dress like snow, The heaven houri go down As if flying as a part of dawn's daughter; A cloud of light on her delicate shoulders. wearing the cloth of freedoom Traveling the world non-stop! When the dawn turns moon to new moon It only is conciliatory at that time What about this boy, this mischievous top That the sky comes narrow to his joy Carrying but isn’t fitting in its case There are also a large banner of him! The troubled past is passed Let's conquer : The future is yours! Collaborated, the two brothers was running; One is at the age of five,the other is six Looking after them, knocked on the rod Quite old man: - Girl then what? Did you fall down again! I told you a thousand times not to run, go slow, naughty! Come on, get up, do not cry ... Would not it be listening to these a little? Clean your clothes,Ahmet, don’t cry . I don’t cry grandpa ... -It’s enough, don’t play anymore. I looked away immediately popped a procession of children, O how the procession of joy, what world it is, see! Each child having a huge flag, was coming; "Hurray!" voices rising up to the skies. Not artificial, but real of course! Look at the children: from the dawn of time they seem to be liberal! -Let the children shout ... -Long live freedom! Then the applause comes, Homeland song, or something similar Everywhere is full of songs See the spirit floating on the streets today! lying down like a cemetery yesterday, Lte’s go , grandpa, shall we?? -Go. Don’t r un and sweat, ha! Please be carefull. two brothers diving into the sea of children immediately, While swimming like the pearl of chastity, , looking at these beautiful children , Changed the face of old man suddenly, Cried for what? I do not know. But I heard this : Father came from Yemen sees once-Oh! | style="vertical-align: top"| örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Kategori:Hürriyet Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy